Where did I go wrong?
by Rosie6583
Summary: Oscar has had many chances to tell his dream girl that e loves her yet he finds that none of those moments are good enough for her so when he sees his dream girl with another boy he assumes the worst has happened. But with a song and a rose nothing can go wrong.


**Where did I** **go wrong?**

* * *

 ** _I don't own own MI HIGH!_**

 ** _I think this fanfic shows of Oscars jealous side and his protective side towards Rose because it's obvious that he cares for her._**

 ** _A/N-They're in college but still Agents and Vinnie had joined their team as he was a double agent during 'the crystal of saint_ _Helens'._**

* * *

Oscar watched in jealousy as Rose talked with Vinnie she was laughing so much and was actually smiling, she never did that a lot around him. What did Vinnie have that he didn't? Yes Oscar didn't understand a lot about that they were talking but he was trying and he usually just sat there listening to how wonderful her voice sounded it was like an orchestra playing a melody that he could never get tired of. He growled as he saw Rose blush, he wanted to be the only one to get a reaction like that from someone as beautiful as her and yet he wasn't because Vinnie didn't wait forever and when he wanted something he always had a plan and Oscar had tried oh he had tried loads but, he wasn't good enough or smart enough to beat him and he lost, he lost the girl he was in love with to another because he wasn't good enough and someone as special as Rose deserved to have someone who could keep up with her and Oscar just wasn't that person.

He looked down at the rose that he was holding it was meant for her all bright and beautiful but he couldn't give it to her now not when she was having fun with Vinnie. She didn't need his pathetic form around while she was with _him_ she deserved to be happy and if Vinnie made her happy then he would accept it because as much as it broke his heart to see her that happy with someone else, it was nice to know that she was happy probably happier than she could ever be with him. Oscar turned around and started walking away going towards the music room. He knew Rose liked music she could play the violin and she could play it so well and Vinnie could also play the Violin another thing that he was better at, Oscar sat down at the Piano bench and he lifted the lid that covered the keys. His fingers moved on their own accord playing a soul breaking piece it was terribly sad Oscar had stopped playing happy tunes and he had stopped making so many songs when he had lost his muse, his inspiration to another and to know that now he could never play a song, a happy song, that would tell her exactly how he felt to her broke him, it broke him good, he became hollow all fake smiles and laughter less laughs. His song finished and he again looked down at the rose that was meant for the perfection he had fallen in love with and he really did think that she liked him as well she used to be so happy around him she had once told him that she had never felt safer than when she was him they always held hands when they walked around the college campus and she had said that no one could take his spot in her life but that probably wasn't the case anymore since she now had another trained M.I.9 Agent to save her to be her knight in shinning amour. And he knew that he had blew it.

"Where did I go wrong? How did I miss my chance?" Oscar whispered as a lonely tear streamed down his face dropping onto the rose. He pulled out a folded piece of paper from his jumper pocket he had written her a song and he decided to sing it one last time before he binned it there was no reason for it after seeing her with Vinnie.

 _"Cause you're a sky, Cause you're a sky full of stars_

 _I'm gonna give you my heart_

 _Cause you're a sky, Cause you're a sky full of stars_

 _Cause you light up the path,_

 _I don't care, go on and tear me apart_

 _I don't care if you do, ooh_

 _Cause in a sky, Cause in a sky full of stars I think I saw you,_

 _Cause in a sky, Cause in a sky full of stars_

 _I wanna die in your arms_

 _Cause you get lighter the more it gets dark_

 _I'm gonna give you my heart_

 _I don't care, go on and tear me apart_

 _I don't care if you do, ooh_

 _Cause in a sky, Cause in a sky full of stars_

 _I think I see you_

 _I think I see you_

 _Cause in a sky, Cause in a sky full of stars_

 _Such a heavenly view_

 _You're such a heavenly view."_

Oscar finished the song and he heard clapping he opened his eyes and moved his hands away from the keys of the Piano and turned to look for the source of the noise and he saw Rose standing there smiling softly at him, Oscar bowed his head he couldn't look at her and handle the fact that she was taken and she was listening to his song for _her_.

"So who was the song about?" She asked coming to sit down next to him he moved over slightly and made enough space for her to sit comfortably, how did she know it was about someone? Was it that obvious that he was in love with her?

"No one that matters now she slipped from my grasp and now she is happy with someone else and if she is happy with him then I am happy for her." Oscar said looking at the rose tracing the petals,

"I don't think this girl doesn't matter she seems very important to you and anyone that you care for I care for too you know that I'll always support you no matter what right?"

"Of course I know that flower but don't worry besides I'm pretty sure Vinnie is waiting for you outside so you can go out on your date with him I'll be fine on my own in fact I was going to leave just after I finished practising I need to start on the economics homework." He said and Rose gaped at him,

"Who said that Vinnie and I were going on a date heck who even said I liked him I don't like him I can't stand him he is so annoying always trying to flirt with me I hate it." She said looking shocked

"Wait you aren't Vinnie's girlfriend you don't love him?" This time it was Oscar who gaped at her,

"No why on earth would I become his girlfriend the idea of saying I love you to him makes me want to vomit, seriously you know me better than anyone else how could you even think that?" Rose said looking a tiny bit hurt.

"So wait you are disgusted by him?" Oscar asked said still processing this new bit of information his heart pounded in his chest and his stomach did somersaults and a new found hope was pumping through his body he could have a chance correction he did have a chance with the girl of his dreams the girl he had been in love with since he first saw her 7 years ago.

"Oscar have you not been listening this whole time? I've just said that in every sentence I've said." Rose said facing him.

Oscar broke out into a grin and he laughed and laughed he then pulled Rose of the bench and danced around the room with her laughing like a maniac getting weird stares from Rose.

"Oscar what on earth do you think you are doing?" Rose demanded as she got pulled around the room in a silly dance, Oscar didn't answer her question instead he pinned her against a wall and captured her lips with his, Rose tried to speak but it came out muffled and then she slowly relaxed her eyes fluttered close her arms slowly snaked up his body going up to his neck where they rested her hands burying themselves in his wild untameable soft attractive hair. Her lips slowly kissed back and she granted Oscar access to her mouth when he ran his hot tongue along her lips, he tasted like mint and she _loved mint._ She tugged on a few strands of his hair awakening something in Oscar and he pulled her closer his hands squeezing her hips making Rose moan quietly. They broke apart gasping for air and stared into the others eyes, Rose broke the silence that had formed,

"Wow I don't think I can ever get used to that." She said biting her lip making Oscars eyes travel down to her lips she tasted like honey,

"Well I think that with enough practise you could get used to it." He said grinning cheekily

"Oh and when do my lessons begin master." Rose whispered her breath fanning out against his face letting him breath in the honey that she tasted of Oscar grinned even more and pulled her out of the room and they started running towards his room they quickly got there and Oscar opened up the door and slammed it closed again and pinned her against it both her hands held by his over her head they were both breathing heavily but it was not because of the running they were far too highly trained to be out of breath because of running for 2 minutes.

"I think that we could start now what do you think?" Oscar whispered making her shiver in pleasure,

"I think so too so what is the first lesson master."

"You have to shut up and kiss me." And she did exactly that and Oscar realised later on when they were both cuddling up on his bed that he didn't go wrong he went exactly right.

* * *

So what do you think? I'm almost done with the next chapter for 'Who would help me?' so it should be up soon.

Over and Out!


End file.
